<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See Jon Run by mynameisnemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922018">See Jon Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnemo/pseuds/mynameisnemo'>mynameisnemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Childhood Trauma, EP173 Spoilers (sort of), Gen, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnemo/pseuds/mynameisnemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See Jon.  See Jon Run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See Jon Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very small fic inspired by EP173.  Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananeiah">Ananeiah</a> for giving it a quick glance over for spelling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>See Jack.</i>
</p><p>See Jon. </p><p>
  <i>See Jack run.</i>
</p><p>See Jon run. </p><p>
  <i>Run, Jack.</i>
</p><p>Run, Jon.</p><p>
  <i>Run into the dark.</i>
</p><p>Run to your mother.  Run til the streets are unfamiliar, the buildings strange and new.  </p><p>Stop and feel the prick of the safety pin digging into your finger as you unpin it from your shirt.  Crimp the paper between your fingers and rip it.  Throw the paper with your new address and phone number in the muddy street and squish it under a pair of runners that pinch your toes from being too small.  </p><p>Run until a man in a uniform stops you, asks you what you're doing out.  Asks you where home is. Tell him the address, the phone number.  Walk beside him, three steps to each long one of his, feeling his hand on your shoulder.  You don't like the weight and warmth of his hand touching you but you know you can't run away.</p><p>You can't run fast enough.</p><p>You can't run.</p><p>Wait while the man stops at the big blue phone box to make a call, one and then another.  Wait inside the box that he opens with a key while he makes another call, smokes a cigarette.  Don't answer the questions of where you came from when he asks.  Get into the police car when it pulls up along side the kerb.  Watch through the window as the streets become familiar.  Streets that are new, not the streets to your home but to the new place you've been taken to live.  </p><p>Feel the warm uncomfortable hand grasping your upper arm as you're hauled up the walk to the door of this place that is not home.  See the door open to a woman who is not your mother and know that this is not where you wanted to go.  This is not the address you gave.  This is not the home to which you asked to be returned.</p><p>
  <i>Don’t see Jack anymore.</i>
</p><p>Don't see home again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>